


Twinkling

by shadow_bright_shine



Series: Dream SMP poems I write. I'm better with poetry then normal writing. [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clara the astronaut - Freeform, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Poetry, Space and music, Suicidal Thoughts, Symbolism, Tommyinnit needs a hug, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bright_shine/pseuds/shadow_bright_shine
Summary: So you know my style is a fluctuating mess. Sometimes the lines rhyme sometimes not. I really Don't have consistency when I'm just writing the poetry. Though a guess if it's Tommy writing while sad this actually could make sense? No clue.Btw this is Tommy being sad in exile listening to chirp.
Relationships: Clara and TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP poems I write. I'm better with poetry then normal writing. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171844
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Twinkling

Lights shine in distance,  
holding tight to myself,  
Wishing for a friend to confide in,  
hating all the silence all around.

Notes go playing, stars start flying;  
chirp sings through my mind,  
Hope goes soaring, emotions pouring;  
at least someone here is kind.

Hold onto me,  
don't let go yet,  
please I beg you stay.

I'm alone and hurting,  
loosing my footing.  
This melody keeps me alive. 

Please, I need someone real,  
I need support,  
at least I have you,  
keeping the twinkle in my eyes.


End file.
